


The Sea God's Villa

by SilverNight88



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parenting, Domestic Violence, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, House of M AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda?, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, black bolt (mentioned), crystal (mentioned), erik is a bad parent, i will add more characters as they come up in the story, kingdom au, medusa (mentioned) - Freeform, silverfish - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: King Erik's country has been devastated by war, famine, and drought. His people are suffering and he must make the ultimate sacrifice to a powerful Sea God.Princess Wanda has brought her twin children, Billy and Tommy, into the world but will she and her sister Princess Lorna have the strength to protect them from what lies in their future? Prince Pietro is a man trying to protect his sisters from the duties his father places upon them, but will he be able to do what will be demanded of him?A powerful Sea God, a sacrifice, and a choice that will forever change his life will test the Prince as never before, but will he be able to survive in the world of the gods who live below the sea?Inspiration for this fanfic is credited to AO3 user Necropede. Thank You!





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Necropede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necropede/gifts).



             

 

  
** The Sea God’s Villa **

_“In the very far and distant past there once was a land, it was a place that now most consider to be nothing more than **legend**. Where the trees bore the sweetest fruit, and each year the fields ripened with healthy crops for sowing, the tables of each person who lived in the kingdom was full of food and the people were happy and  loved their king who kept them all safe from harm, he and the royal family were the most beloved in the kingdom, the queen had the kindest soul and they in turn cared for their people, it was a joyous place almost heaven on earth-”_

“ _Wanda_ ,” the pale haired man said in a chiding tone, “I think they are far too young for tales.”

Pietro peered at his new nephews, twins, one had a bit of dark hair and the other white, like his own, and like his grandfather’s. This boy took after the males in their family but the other boy took after his mother.

“They may only be a few days old but it not too early for them to hold the stories in their hearts little brother.”

Wanda tucked the blanket around both boys just a little tighter as she leaned back in her bed, it was piled high with pillows behind her, her blue eyes were tired and her curly reddish brown hair was frazzled, she was still recovering from the birth of the twins.

“Hmm, I suppose.” Hr gives her a sly smile, “Sister you do know that I am older than you right?”

“No, you were born second, I even had mother’s maidservant Bova confirm it. So don’t try and pull rank on me _little_ brother.”

Her smile is warm and makes her look younger, she had been through so much in the past year, the life of the twin’s father had been claimed by the war between their kingdom and the neighboring kingdom; where King Blackagar ruled with his wife Queen Medusa.  He is happy for any reason that she smiles, she had been too sad lately, and he had been afraid of her upcoming birth, not wanting to lose her like he had lost his own mother years ago.

**_Come Wanda, let us walk in the garden as we used to sister. The walking will help when you give birth._ **

**_Not today Pietro, I cannot bear the sun today._ **

Those long early spring days were often punctured by her sadness at the loss of her love, but now that summer is upon them and he cannot help but feel more hopeful. Wanda had found a new meaning for life in the coming of the twins. Her hands hovers protectively over them as she tries to find something else to fix with their blankets and already he can tell that the royal servants would not be doing much with the twins for surely Wanda would try to do everything on her own, but they were there to help should she need it. She brushes the soft hair on the pale haired boy’s head first then his darker haired twin.

Pietro sinks more comfortably into the chair beside her bed and looks at the two bundles sleeping on the bed in between them.

“They are beautiful sister, you did wonderful.”

He smiles at her, he knows she misses her forbidden lover, but these boys are already filling her heart with love again.

“Pietro are you bothering Wanda?”

Lorna’s voice cuts through the room as she enters carrying silks and linens, followed by two maid servants, her quick steps and straight back make her seem like she is older than she is. Her green eyes narrowed at him and he rolled his own blue ones.

“I’m visiting my nephews.”

Lorna ignores him and goes over to Wanda’s side, she peers down at the sleeping twins, her expression softening as she dumps he linens in Pietro’s lap, he fumbles them until he has a good grip and then sighs, settling them on his lap. She pushes her green toned hair up, once again Pietro is pleased that her way of standing up to their father usually resulted in interesting life style choices. Lorna as a princess was as restricted as Wanda and Pietro, more so for she was the youngest but her rebel heart did fight in her own way, and dying it an unusual shade was her rebellion.

“Oh Wanda, you must rest, don’t let Pietro bother you so.”

“I will be fine Lorna,” Wanda says as Lorna adjusts her pillows, “Just tired a bit.”

“Then here, drink some water then sleep, I have two maids here to take care of the babes should they wake.” She pours water into a fine glass from a porcelain pitcher and gently presses it to her elder sister’s lips. “That way you can get some **rest**.”

The last word was stressed and Pietro but got the point that Lorna had meant that for him so he stood, and placed the linens on the just vacated chair.

“Sleep well Wanda, I will check on you after dinner.”

He gives his twin a soft kiss on her forehead and leaves, Lorna is still fussing over her covers, and stepped out into the hall. His father’s house was splendid, they were royalty after all and the large house couldn’t be anything but a palace. It had works of beautiful art depicting their history and family throughout the walls, screens to separate rooms, and curtain made of the most luxurious silk. He walks past the shrine that stands in a room by itself; the stone craved dragon with jade jewel eyes seems to watch him.

Pietro makes his way into the kitchens, enjoying the scent of meat sizzling on a fire as the chef runs the room like a well oiled machine, preparing things for that evenings dinner, the lesser cooks and kitchen hands jumped at every word the head chef spoke, her loud voice carries through the clanging of pots and pans. The Prince sneaks a few berries out of a bowl that was supposed to be for that evening’s dessert. Popping a few into his mouth he enjoys the tart taste, its red juice fills his cheeks. Side stepping a pair of servants who hurried to the head chef with a large pot of boiling water being carried between them Pietro ducks out of the side entrance and walks quickly past the kitchen gardens, which were vastly different than the other gardens that surrounded the palace, those gardens contain beautiful flowers and trees while this one was for growing food, yet even here he could see the years of strain have taken their toll. The crops were small and some were withered, not enough water in the land so only the most hardy planets could survive on the small amount of water they were given.

He remembers the days of his childhood not long past, maybe fifteen years ago when he was a five year old troublemaker, chasing geese into the garden as a prank on the maids, laughing as they tried to chase them out of the crops. Pietro smiles as he remembered those summer nights where he would sit next to his mother’s lap and watch the sea from her balcony, her soft singing filling the night as she brushed out Wanda’s long locks, her belly round with Lorna. Those last few days before his little sister’s birth were forever saved in his memory, for his mother was soon gone from their world and small baby with green eyes left in her place, a crying, sad thing, wanting the mother she had lost before she even knew what the word mother meant.

**_“Hush Lorna, hush. Do not cry.”_ **

**_His words seemed to clam her long enough until Bova came and picked her up. The old ageing maidservant loved them all dearly, and Wanda slipped her small hand into his as she watched their maid, who would become their second mother in their hearts hold Lorna and try to comfort her. Not knowing that when they turned ten years of age that Bova would too pass on and leave them alone in the palace with their father._ **

**_“I miss our mother Pietro.”_ **

**_So did he, everyday, and every night, but he was the crown prince and princes did not have time for tears. He became their protector and helped his sisters when they fell, cared for their bruised knees and gave them the comfort they needed when their father couldn’t. Erik had become a cold hard man after his wife’s death._ **

The sea wind brings with the smell of salt and water and he steps lightly down the stone steps that lead down, down, down the hill that there home sat upon. The stone stairway cuts down into the ground so that stony edges of the cliff rises past his shoulders almost like a tunnel as he makes his way down to the shore, the jagged cliff face over shadows a part of the long stretch of beach, further down the shore there is a port where boats were tethered and small seaside town, the road from that town to the main city should not have been far but it had to wind around the edge of the palace property so it took longer for the fishermen to brings their catch to the main city. Rather than risk the catch spoiling before delivery they sold it in the fish market in the small town, and the purchasers would take the burden of delivering it to their shops or homes, in carriages or on foot.

Their home sat towering above the rest and Pietro hardly glanced back, if he had he might have seen his father standing on his own balcony looking down onto the beach, instead searched the sand, after a while Pietro found what he was searching for sleeping on a small rock. The sea turtle’s shell gleams a light brown as the green of his leather skin stood out from the grey of the rock. He crouches down and pets the smooth shell.

“Hello there little one.”

The turtle opens his eyes slowly and gives him a small _hiss_.

“Oh you grumpy thing, here I have brought you tribute,” he places the rest of the berries in front of the turtle, “Is that enough for you to forgive me?”

The turtle nudges his offer with his nose before slowly biting into one of the fruits. Pietro grins and wipes his hand on his blue robes. He had found the turtle some years ago, and saved him from a group of boys who were tormenting him. Yet the turtle, rather than staying in the ocean, would often return to the beach to sit in the sun. Pietro would take time from his princely duties to bring him some fruit and chat with him then he sat in the sand and watched the ocean’s waves.

Yet today would not be like those other days.

“What are you doing Pietro?”

Pietro’s head whips around; his father looks so out of place on the beach. In his entire life Pietro had never seen his father anywhere that was not in the palace or in the royal gardens. He is a tall man, like Pietro himself, yet where the prince was lean this man had bulk that not even his rich robes could hide in its folds. The hard blue eyes, shades darker than his own bore in him and he stands up slowly, stepping in front of his tiny friend as if to protect him from his father’s gaze.

“I was enjoying the sunset before dinner.”

His stance is protective, Pietro knew his father had a terrible temper at times, but usually Erik’s cold attitude meant a few sharp words that would sting his pride but nothing he couldn’t handle by now.

“You are aware that you have duties? Responsibilities? That our country crumbles around us yet you would sit here speaking to a stupid reptile?”

Pietro knew better than to open his mouth, this was a trap and no answer would appease his sire, and his father is almost disappointed that there is no reply but he presses on.

“It is bad enough you have wasted time with your sister but now that as her condition has passed you run off at the first opportunity.”

“Wanda’s condition was having children, your **grandsons** , and _heirs to the throne_. I would think that is something that would be important. Have you even gone to visit her?”

Pietro’s tone is sharp and bitter but he had every right to be, when Erik had discovered his eldest daughter had an illicit affair with a commoner and was carrying his children he had exploded with anger, _how dare his eldest daughter disrespect their family but being so selfish as to put herself in that position?_ He had ranted on and was about to send out men to kill her lover but she had bitterly informed him that it was too late, he was dead and she was keeping the children after they were born. Her defiance of her father had done her no favors, and he had confined her to the palace and grounds not letting her leave into the city for any reason, but she had kept her children which were all that mattered.

Erik’s lips were pressed into a thin line, “You overstep your place Son. I shall see you sister in my own time and do not be so quick to name her offspring my heirs, bastard born are what they are. Do not forget that you will marry sometime in the future and provide me with an untainted line of succession.”

His fingernails press into the palms of his clenched fists. Pietro feels a white hot rage course within him and wishes that his father was a kinder man, but wishes were for children and he knew that. So he merely drops his head a bit and mutters, “Yes, father.” However his tone must have not pleased the King for in the next moment there is a sharp slap to his cheek and Pietro, from the shock staggers to the side, it touches his face and shoots his father the dirtiest look he can muster.

“You will have respect in your voice boy.” His father’s voice is cold, as his blue eyes seem to crackle with an energy, “I have an entire country, hundreds of thousands of people dying and all you can worry about is whether or not I have time for some small brats. There are things I must now do to save our people, to save you and your sisters from dying and you would think to judge me?”

Pietro’s anger gets the better of him and he lashes out in a tone that all heat to his father’s cool.

“You keep using that excuse but why is it our country is dying father? It is **your** never ending war with our neighbors; no counsel begging you to seek peace has ever changed your mind and now that our resources are depleted to fund your armies, and now even the rain in the sky has forsaken us you think that my attitude makes any difference? I would laugh had I not seen the common man nearly kill himself for a cup of water, even the fish in the sea stay away from your nets because they know that you are a poison to our people.”

His voice had grown louder with each word and then is surprised by how quickly his father moves, His right arm is grabbed and then twisted behind his back to the point that Pietro thinks his father will break it to teach him a lesson. Instead Erik holds it there for several long minutes as he speaks in the softest angriest tone Pietro had ever heard.

“You will curb your tongue from this day forward, I see now that my leniency has led both you and your sister to be wayward rebellious ungrateful children who have no gratitude for all I have done for you.”

Pietro feels hot tears prick the corners of his eyes and he grinds his teeth as his arm goes numb in his father’s grip. Glancing down to make sure the small turtle is not harmed he sees it looking up at him solemnly, his father follows Pietro’s gaze to the creature and then before Pietro could guess what he would do Erik’s foot shot out and kicked the turtle off the rock.

“ **NO!** ”

 His small friend flew through the air and landed hard on the sand. Pietro watched but the turtle did not move, and he began to fight his father’s grip not caring if his arm broke.

“You have fight Pietro, spirit like your mother but unlike her you do not know your place, and not I must teach you that.”

“Let me GO!”

Erik holds him a moment more and Pietro is desperate to be free, then he falls face first into the sand as his arm is released. He wants to race over to the turtle, to make sure he is fine but his father already has him by the collar of his robe and is hauling him upwards and towards the stairs. He tries to get one last glance back but his father blocks his view.

“Tonight I will be doing something to ensure that our people will thrive and I will have you by my side, but so help me Pietro if you disrespect me like that again then you will not be the one to face the consequences.”

Pietro trips on the first stair and finally pulls himself out of his father’s hand. Scrambling upwards he faces the old tyrant. He searches for meaning in those cold blue eyes and what sees terrifies him. Erik would never hurt him permanently, no he needed his heir, and he knew that he would not truly harm his daughters for Erik cared for them more than Pietro but there was someone, or rather two someones that Erik would harm, two small defenseless babes who were not seen as worthy enough in their grandfather’s eyes, and who could not defend themselves. Oh Wanda and Lorna would never allow that to happen of course but Erik was smart and he knew his father would use any method, even secret ones, to keep Pietro in his place. His voice shakes with a slight tremor as he responds to his father’s unspoken threat.

“I will obey you father, do not harm them.... and I will obey.”

 

*****

In the hot sand a small turtle lays on its back, it is stuck, but as the sun sets it begins to rock itself side to side, trying to right itself into an upright position, and it takes time but he does manage to make it. Then the turtle slowly walks towards the surf, the waves lap the sand and in one swoop he is carried off to sea. Swimming in a steady motion the turtle knows where he is going, and makes a downward descent towards the bottom of the sea.

He passes other sea creatures who know better than to mess with him, even the sharks give him a wide berth.

Yet with each stroke of its flippers the small turtle seems to grow… bigger and bigger until he is larger than a house and heavier than a hundred horses. The turtle’s size is measured as extremely large by the structures he soon passes where people dwelling within would call out a greeting as he passed. He ignores them as he makes his way to the largest house of all, more a villa than a house and far grander than any castle upon the shore.


	2. Chapter Two

“That looks like it hurts.”

Pietro pulled the hem of his robe over to cover the bruise on his neck that had blossomed on his pale skin, a token from his dear father and their earlier _talk_.

“It _doesn’t_.”

Pietro’s voice is cold as he turns to face Cortez. The man was of his father’s court and resident boot licker and Pietro despised him with every fiber of his being. The wealthy land owner seemed to have moved into the palace for he was there all the time. His own lands had failed when the rest of the country began to suffer the effects of the drought. The man was older than Pietro, his red hair always pulled back into a braid that ran down his back, even longer than his own father’s hair, and a great subject of vanity for Fabian Cortez.

Pietro glares as he steps around him and squeezes through his bed room door where Fabian had been leaning against the entrance, and the courtier followed, his smirk in place and his voice loud and boasting, “I had heard that there was something that occurred earlier on the beach, perhaps you and daddy got in a little argument.”

“A worm like you always has his ear to the ground.” Pietro mutters as he strides through the halls, intent on reaching the dining hall without murdering Fabian.

“You mock me now Prince but you will soon have to bow to me in gratitude once I save your father’s kingdom.”

That made Pietro stop dead, whirling around he strides back to where Fabian had been lingering, sticking his face and finger in Fabian’s, though the man was broader and taller than him, Pietro demands an explanation.

“What are you going on about now? Our kingdom has been on the brink of war and civil collapse for years now, what makes you think you can do anything to change this when my own father can’t?”

Fabian slaps Pietro’s finger away before pushing past him, the man’s gaudy clothes were carefully rearranged and his hair tucked back into place before he spoke.

“Your father sought help from a great power, one that will turn the tides of this never ending war. He of course is a fool, just like you, and no aid has come no matter how long your father prayed and begged, oh it was quite a sight, too bad you missed it what with having to listen to your sister scream as she brought those brats into the world.

“Have a care how you speak Cortez, I have a mind to tell my father-”

“Yes, yes, go run to _daddy_ , I’m sure he always willing to fight your battles for you.”

  
Fabian’s mocking tone and Pietro flushes an angry red, his fists clench in anger, a harsh buzzing in his ears as Fabian continues, the man’s cool blue eyes bore into his own, telling him without words how much Fabian enjoyed it whenever King Erik had humiliated his son in front of court.

Fabian flicks an imaginary dust mote off his clothes, “I make my own proposal tonight at dinner and then you will see. Only a man with the answers has the power and you my stupid _foolish_ prince are **powerless**.”

Fabian finishes with a dramatic flair, he whips his robes around and the ugly gaudy orange color does nothing to lessen the distaste in Pietro’s mouth. He had known that his father prayed to the gods to aid them, Lorna had told him when she came by to check on Wanda while she was still in labor, Pietro had been pacing outside of his sisters room as he waited for the birth to be over.

_“I’ve never seen father like this Pietro, the entire day he has been praying for help, the court is at a standstill and he has locked himself away.”_

Pietro had actually thought that Erik was praying for Wanda to birth her children safely but instead he hadn’t even given Wanda a second thought! He snaps put of his thoughts to find the corridor he was standing in had darkened significantly, which meant sunset had passed and he was late to dinner, again. With the mood his father was in this tardiness would do him no favors.

*****

Lorna watches her father’s face in fear when she spies Pietro silently slipping into his seat, but it seems Erik had not noticed, he had been staring pensively into his cup for the last half hour, the dinner placed before him hardly touched. Tonight’s dinner was a small quiet affair, as had all the dinners been of late, the dwindling food supplies weren’t enough to feed the whole court, many choose to stay in their own residences supping on meager remains of the stores.  It was even worse for the lower born and peasants where food was rationed out and there days when no one ate. Pietro used to talk about the old days when mother was alive, where the dinners had been lively and full of happy talk, and smiling faces. Lorna wished she could have seen it, these days  her father was even more bitter as the last few years had worn them all down to the point where each day was a trial. Looking down at her plate, it contained some duck, and few dried fruits, there had not been any heavy meat for years now, and the vegetables were all thin and sickly, tasteless and bland, the savory soups that used to warm her belly were now only eaten in her dreams. She sighs as she pokes at her plate. The sounds of people trying to eat quietly is interrupted when Fabian opens his fat mouth. Lorna glares at the man. She hated him and didn’t understand why her father allowed him to stay, but then again Fabian was only ever polite and courteous to the King.

“My King! I have a need to address you.”

Erik seems to finally wake up from his trace. “Speak Cortez.”

Fabian likes that he has all the attention now, his chest puffs with pride as he stands and bows once to the king, however anyone looking could tell the bow was merely a show with no meaning behind it, and certainly not one of reverence for their leader.

“The whole country is dying, there are whispers that civil war among the people will break out, brothers fighting brothers over a loaf of bread! The fish have gone from our waters, and whatever food the people find is not enough to satisfy them. The country is like a powder keg sitting next to an open flame it is only a matter of time before everything will explode.”

Fabian glances around, pleased that he was the center of attention, the eyes of the court were all focused on him.

“I am aware of our current situation and have things well in hand.” Erik replied dismissively, already tired from Cortez’s words.

Yet Fabian does not cease, he pushes, his voice still louder than a pigs squeal and just as irritating, “ I have a plan that I believe will help… we must make peace with King Blackagar! We should marry the Princess Lorna to Blackagar’s brother and secure a lasting connection between our people!”

“Maximus the **MAD**?!” Pietro shouts as Lorna’s indignant yell of **“Never!”** crosses her lips, both siblings have risen to their feet and stare daggers at Cortez ready to beat him into the ground.

Erik’s face is  mask of cold fury each word he speaks makes Cortez visibly wince as though it were a whip upon his skin, “Are you insane? To do anything of the sort is tell Blackager that he has bested me. This idiocy of yours will never be uttered again.”

The matter was dropped the minute Erik uttered those words for everyone knew what would happen to those who questioned him.

Fabian looks as though a balloon had been slowly deflating at Erik’s reply, in his desperation to regain favor he cries out for Erik to then marry Pietro to Queen Medusa’s sister, the Princess Crystal.

King Erik sets his cup he had raised to his lips down, Pietro wants to scoff at Fabian, _him marry the sister in law of the man who had brought such destruction to their people?_ Yet he keeps his mouth shut remembering his promise. His father looks at him with an appraising eye, but Lorna’s confusion is evident in her face, everyone knew what Princess Crystal was, a woman with several lovers and no morals, her stories were legendary, her lovers fought for her hand as she would weep over loving them both and ‘ _how could she ever chose?’_ This had resulted in many broken hearts and men dead from duels for her hand. How could Erik even consider this? _Why doesn’t Pietro speak out?_

“An alliance may be forged…”

“Father! How could you even think of such a thing! For has not King Blackagar and his Queen mocked our people? Did you not suspect them of being behind the attacks of poisoned gas in the outer country?!”

“Lorna _stop_ ,” Pietro says quietly, his eyes not leaving his fathers, _had this been what Erik had been thinking of when he found Pietro on the shore?_ How long had these plans been in the works? He feels like he is drowning, to marry a woman he has never met, to have her be the one who would walk with him in life, to share his children with her… he had always thought he would marry for love, like his mother did. Lorna pays no heed to her elder brother, wisps her green hair falling into her green eyes as she berated her father like a child, she was the only one who got away with such behavior for she was their fathers favorite. Her voice louder now as she sweeps back her kimono sleeve, one that had been a gift from her father green fabric with a decoration of white blossomed flowers, to point a finger at her father with accusation, “Had that poison reached us we would surely be dead! You would marry your only son and _heir_ into a nest of vipers?!”

**“SILENCE.”**

Lorna mouth falls open, her father had never spoken to her that way, **never** , in all her young life. He had to Pietro, and to a lesser extent Wanda, but Pietro was always there to take the brunt of his father’s wrath, even when Wanda had been found to be carrying, and it seemed that Erik’s rage was unending. Pietro had done something that made Erik’s focus his anger on his son. She never found out what that had been, only that Pietro had bruises that covered half his face and took weeks to heal.

“I am still the King of this land and you will remember your place! As my daughter and subject I expect obedience from you as I do from Pietro.”

Lorna closes her mouth, and then she tries to speak but Pietro’s voice carries over her own, “Yes father, we are your most _loyal_ children.”

He brother’s words are directed to her and Lorna is baffled, _what was wrong with him?!_ Lorna had never seen Pietro act like this. Glancing around Fabian’s smirking face was more than she could bear. Stepping away from the table she says in a subdued tone, “I find I have no appetite. I will retire and keep my sister company for the night. She will need help with the twins.”

Lorna stops at the exit to the dining hall and turns around to speak one more time, her eyes hard and focused on her father, “I was to announce that Princess Wanda has named her sons, the elder is to be called William and the younger Thomas. I thought you should know the names of your _grandsons_.”

She hopes that her father does not hear the tremble in her voice as she escapes the tension that had settled over the room. King Erik looks after her, if Pietro was not so bitter he would think that his father regretted his words to Lorna. Erik looks back at the small gathering of nobles who had witnessed the dramatic display and with a wave of his hand he orders the dinner to be over and for them to clear the room, even Fabian who only stopped an extra moment longer than the others to grab some more dried fruit and give Pietro a shit eating smile, left. Pietro would sorely love to knock that smile off his face. The Prince is about to follow but his father stops him.

The meager moonlight that shines in the windows adds some luminance to the hall but the candles and lanterns are the only source of light they have, it makes his father’s face hold more shadows than it should and Pietro tries to stay calm, being alone with Erik was never good. Retaking his seat he takes small bites of his food, it leaves a dry taste in his mouth. The minutes of silence turn into hours, and now Pietro had long since finished his meal, though he was still hungry, his father had not spoken or moved from his place, and the Prince’s nerves were shot, if he father wanted to teach him another lesson then Pietro would rather he do so already! That way he could gather himself and could go to bed to dress any more wounds that were sure to arise.

He had learned after Wanda’s revelation that nothing Erik could do would hurt him more than seeing his sisters hurt. So he had done a stupid foolish thing to make Erik’s rage focus on him and it was the reason why these last nine months had been a living hell, before Erik acted with a cold anger to him. Erik had a thief in his cell, a common man who had tried to steal some horses, so to keep his father’s attention on him rather than Wanda, Pietro had freed the thief.

_“Why would you free me Prince? I am but a thief.” Dark eyes, a soft voice behind the bars._

_“I do this for my sister and if you value your life then never return to this land. It is a dying cursed place.”_

His father had caught the moment when the brown haired thief had escaped but was too far away to do anything but shout as he ran towards the stables. The thief had laughed and then kissed Pietro full on the lips, before swinging up into the waiting white horse Pietro had prepared for his escape, and leaving the palace grounds. When Erik had reached Pietro he was still frozen to the spot, his fingers on his lips, shocked from the warm kiss. His father’s rage had been terrible that night. Pietro clenched his hands, hiding them under the table so Erik would not see them trembling. The memory of that night was forever seared into his mind for he had thought that he would die beneath his father’s hand. The beating had left its mark, Erik disgusted that his son had kissed a man, and had thought Pietro was in love with the thief which was why he had let him go. In truth Pietro never knew the man’s name, only that he had a good laugh, soft lips, and was very fast on a horse, and had somehow managed to steal one of Pietro’s rings off his finger.

“You will marry the Princess. End this nightmare. I will not be known as the King who failed his people. I will not be the weak link in our family line… do you understand?”

“Yes.”

With that word his dreams of finding out what love could be were silently buried.

The wind picked up outside, shaking the trees, and a howl went through the air, Pietro was perplexed for how could there be such a strong wind coming off of the ocean? There was no storms, no rain had fallen in so long, but if this change in the weather happened then perhaps there might be a turning of fate. He hoped so, these days felt like a long stretch of days that dragged by where nothing happened and only the news of more deaths and drought broke up the monotony. There was a charge in the air and Erik seemed to become alert to a change, Pietro kept silent hoping that his presence was forgotten. Maybe he could slip away and go to bed. It had been a long day-

**BOOM**

The loudest knock Pietro had ever heard in his life sounded on the great doors at the end of the hall and nearly made the Prince jump.

**BOOM**

“Were you expecting someone father?”

Pietro tears his eyes away after a second knock, to see his father’s face was still, he wasn’t sure if Erik was furious or afraid. The King’s knuckles were white from where he gripped his cup and his steel blue eyes transfixed on the door that led out to one of the gardens and palace grounds.

**BOOM**.

The third knock burst the doors open, and Pietro nearly fainted from shock, his mouth hangs open as the source of the noise was revealed, a large black claw.

It pulled back slowly, dropping to the ground, and then Pietro saw it was, of course, attached to a paw, and leg and body… and face of a great dragon. He absent mindedly reaches for his father’s sleeve, tugging on the robe as if to say; _you see this? You see this and I am not dreaming?_

For how could this be real? The dragon’s eyes glittered, they were a jade green, like brightly polished stones. It pushed its large head into the doorway, which was large for humans but still small for a dragon of his size. The dragons scales reflected the candle light, making the sheen draw the eyes to the colors, it was blacker than onyx, and had the look of opals where each scale shown with a rainbow of color as he moved, as though some artist had carefully placed each scale. The more the dragon pushed his large body into the hall the smaller the room seemed. Until his great girth was all Pietro could see, he could not speak, he could only try to make his brain understand that _yes there was a dragon in his father’s hall_. The scales seemed to ripple, and only half of the dragon’s body fit. The face was so close now that Pietro could see the gleaming white teeth and the features, small horns adorned his head and the sleek body seemed snake like, a scaly ridge lined his back down to the where it disappeared and to his tail outside. The nose was large and when he was younger Pietro remembered drawing dragons with his sister, making the thin wispy lines of the mustache, he could see now that those frills that hung on the side was made of very fine hair, framing the beasts face they almost seemed feathery in their texture. Erik rips his sleeve from Pietro’s grip and finally stands. Though it would have made no difference to the dragon for Erik was so small compared to him.

“I- I am King Erik, lord of these lands and the seas that touch it-“

**“ALL WATERS ARE MINE.”**

The loud voice would surely alert everyone to the presence of a _fucking_ dragon Pietro thought, still frozen in his place, but no one came. He wondered if there was not some magic going on, for surely **SOMEONE** would have seen a dragon that was taller than building making its way to the palace!

“Yes. My lord… I meant no disrespect.”

**“IT MATTERS NOT WHAT YOU MEAN, ONLY WHAT YOU HAVE SHOWN. I ALREADY GROW WEARY OF YOUR PRESENCE. YOU CRIED OUT FOR ME, CALLED MY NAME A THOUSAND TIMES. YOUR PLEADING HAS ANNOYED ME VASTLY THIS DAY. I COME HERE TO MAKE THEM STOP, WHAT IS IT YOU WANT FROM ME?”**

Erik seems to understand that he is fallen out of favor with the dragon… no not dragon, a god. Pietro’s mind flashed to his early boyhood lessons; the lord of the seas and wind, he who ruled over the great oceans and commanded all the sea life. Whose wind could make towering waves and destroy ships at a whim, scales blacker than a night with no stars, an ancient being of the world.

This was the Sea God, Namor.

Erik falls to his knees, bowing his head, the menace in the creature’s voice had struck fear into Pietro’s heart and he finds himself sinking to the ground but not bowing, his eyes unable to look away from the magnificent splendor.

“It is true my Lord! I called for you, I need your aid! Even your creatures elude my people, we are dying, if you could have mercy upon us to grant us an end to these trying days, food to fill my people’s bellies! A way to vanquish my enemies! I beg of you to use your greatness to aid us. I will give you anything you ask of me.”

Pietro had never heard his father beg before, he didn’t like it, the man who had terrorized him suddenly acting this way.

**“WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO OFFER ME FOR MY AID?”**

“Jewels, wealth, prayers-”

**“NO.”** A single claw clicked against the tiled floor singling the dragon’s impatience.

“My daughter Wanda, the eldest and a Princess of my kingdom-”

“No-” Pietro yell is drowned out by the power behind the God’s voice.

**“NO. SHE WOULD NOT PLEASE ME. HER INNOCENCE HAS BEEN TAKEN LONG AGO BY ANOTHER.”**

King Erik gritted his teeth, his foolish daughter decisions hurts him even more, and now more than ever he felt pain in his heart for the choices Wanda had made, for it meant that now his beloved daughter Lorna would be taken from him.

He voice breaks, “My- my youngest daughter… Princess Lorna.”

“Father-” Once more Pietro is interrupted.

**“NO. SHE TOO HAS LOST HER MAIDENHOOD.”**

“ _No!_ She is pure!”

**“DO YOU ACCUSE ME OF FALSEHOODS?!”**

“No.” Of course a being as great as Namor would know, they had powers that Erik could never comprehend, “No, I apologize… I have _nothing_ to offer you.” Defeat fills the King’s voice.

Prince Pietro cannot believe this night, this must all be a dream, his father never looked so… weak. Frail. Human. The Prince looks back to the Dragon only to find that it was no longer interested in his father… his large eyes were focused on the Prince and he felt small.

Very small.

**“I WILL HAVE HIM.”**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on the next chapter. :)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

When he was younger Pietro would often day dream as he lay in some quiet part of the royal garden, hidden from his father among his mother’s favorite flowers, where things would be soft and hazy as he dreamt of a better life. Secret dreams he kept to himself, having a loving father, having his mother alive, swinging between their hands as they walked along soft white sands under a warm sun. He could almost hear their laughter, back when his father was a… less harsh man, things were simpler. He would day dream of finding someone whose hand he could hold, whose laughter he could hear and who he could draw close to his body. Intimacy, love, needing a safe place… things he yearned for were now crushed by a few spoken words.

**_“I will have him.”_ **

The large claw that was pointed towards Pietro was wickedly sharp, black and gleaming, and he is paralyzed with fear. Both men stood now, no longer bowing, for Erik had leapt to his feet in rage and Pietro in shock. His father’s voice is out of focus, he can’t hear King Erik plead, can’t hear him demand, nor bargain.

No, Pietro can’t hear him speak. Pietro is too busy remembering the old tales of the Sea Lord’s home. It was said that the great dragon lived in the sea, at the bottom of it, where things were dark and cold and no sun ever shone.

Would Pietro have to give up the light so that his family could survive? Could he do such a thing? _To become the spouse of the Sea Lord?_ He does not know but his time is drawing near, it is as if everything is moving in slow motion. His father’s angry expression as his lips move so slowly, each pronunciation of his words makes spit fly as the King tries to bend the Sea Lord to his will as he has always done to all others, but of course the great Dragon would not bend.

  **“You can scream little man, you can plead, but my mind is made up, and I will either have want I want or I will leave, your people matter not at all to me.”**

Erik ad fallen silent as Namor spoke, his face is a flushed angry red but more than that he is scared, frightened of this being. Erik has never been one to show his fear when backed into an impossible situation, and before he can open his mouth to speak Namor sighs, his breath blows over them, a small wind that  whips back their clothes.

**“You call me only to amuse me with your insignificant rage, you will not adhere to my terms then there is nothing left here. Now I am once more bored and we have finished. Do not call on me again little king, for you will not like my second visit.”**

Namor turns his massive body, his head snaking towards the exit, but just before he reaches it Pietro calls out.

“Wait!”

Namor smiles a small smile, it curls the corners of his lizard lips and then he composes himself before swiveling his head back, careful not to get his horns caught in the door.

**“Now you waste my time little one?”**

Pietro had stepped forward and hi can feel his father’s grip on his robe, he slaps away the hand and ignores the urgent whispers of Erik telling him to shut up.

“No great one, I do not waste your time… I accept your proposal… under certain conditions.”

Namor tosses his giant head back to… laugh? Pietro watches in fascination as the Lord laughs, the dragon’s hearty rumble makes his rib bones shake, the vibration sounding out through the hall making the fine white plates skitter across the tables and slowly fall, the sounds of their breaking against the floor can barely be heard over Namor’s laughter. The dragon’s green eyes flash with amusement as it tucks his paws under his body and stretches his head to the ceiling, his body once more facing the pair.

**“Conditions? My but you are a bold one… your people are dying by the dozen, enemies converge upon your weakness, and your family’s time is limited and yet you would have conditions to coming with me? Even though the honor of becoming my consort would be great indeed.”**

Pietro had to tread carefully, he knows the old ones love the ritual, the showing of respect, of bargaining, and sweetened words might, just _might_ get him what he desired. His family’s safety.

“O great Lord, I do not mean to sound ungrateful but also I will not be made a fool of. For if a man cannot have respect for himself then how can he ever demand it of others?”

The dragon blinks slowly as though he did not expect such wisdom from the pale haired prince. He inclines his head, and speaks in a magnanimous tone.

**“Very well I shall consider your conditions.”**

Pietro thoughts whirl as he straightens, his father still behind him, and speaks, “I will go with you, become… yours, and do all the duties required of me, in return you will bless my homeland with good weather, so that we may once more plant our crops. You will return the waters to the rivers so that drought will no longer touch us and allow the fish from the sea to fill every fisherman’s net. My family must be able to live out their lives in peace with no interference from you… do you accept?”

Pietro’s heart is beating very fast as he awaits the dragons answer. Long moments tick by and he refuses to look at his father. Finally Namor nods, **“The conditions are acceptable but you will come with me now else I leave and never return.”**

Pietro feels his heart leap into his chest, he had thought he would at least be given a moment to hug his sisters and kiss his new born nephews goodbye!

However he can see the Lord’s impatience and how the paws shifts upon the tiles, Namor will leave if Pietro were to ask for anything else and then his people and family would suffer. He had a choice, something he had never been given before, no everything had always been his father’s choice.

He takes a step, his arm is yanked back, his father’s face is furious, red, but his lips are pressed tight with fear as his blue eyes glance over Pietro’s shoulder at the dragon.

“I forbid you to go, you are my first born son, your place is here to ensure our legacy, and you cannot do that if you leave with him.”

“This is the only way to save our land and our people, to protect Wanda and Lorna and the little ones.”

“There are other ways.”

“You would whore me out to our enemies, and we would become a vassal kingdom for that _inhuman_ king and his queen. Why is _this_ any different?”

“Because he is not human! You could never continue our royal line, you would break centuries of tradition!”

“So it is better to have me marry Princess Crystal? You know what she is, how could you even be sure that she would be truthful with an heir?!”

“We could make sure.”

“We would still be at the mercy of King Blackgar. NO. If given the choice between the known and the unknown then I make my decision, do not worry father, you did your best.”

Erik is desperate, he grasps at straws, “What should I tell Wanda? Lorna? How shall I explain this abandonment by you?”

Pietro feels his heart breaking, he did not want them to think he had abandoned them but he would not let his father force him to stay. For the first time in a long time Pietro looks Erik straight in the eyes and he does not flinch, does not quickly turn his eyes down. He holds his father’s gaze.

“Tell them I drowned in the sea.”

He slips his arm out of Erik’s grasp, and turn his back on his father for the final time. He goes up to the Sea Lord, “I am ready.”

Namor lowers his body and holds out one massive paw, Pietro only hesitates a moment more before stepping into the palm, being careful of the sharp black claws, he steadies himself with one hand on the thumb as Namor lifts him towards his back, there was a small space between a few ridges on the dragon’s back, just at the base of his neck, that Pietro could sit on. He straddles the dragons back like riding a horse. Though Namor’s back scales were a dark black color, his belly was a deep purplish blue just barely lighter than his back. Pietro looks down at his father, he seemed so _small_ from up here, and then Namor moves.

Quick as a snake striking its prey, Namor’s feet eat the distance to the door and Pietro locks his legs against the smooth scales, his robe bunching up his thighs, and closes his eyes, certain they will not fit through the door which is much smaller than Namor, however somehow, magic maybe, they are through the door with Namor barely brushing his sides. They are going much too fast now as Namor makes his way to the sea, Pietro clutches the dragons neck his body is jostled by the movements as Namor goes down the stone staircase that leads from the palace to the beach, the wind whistles in Pietro’s ears and then he hears a splash as Namor enters the water, the waves which had been serenely crashing before now move in a tempest, as though there was a storm coming. Pietro is more afraid now then he had been before, he turn his head, desperate for one last look at his home, and says a silent farewell to the place he had lived all his life as the water how engulfs the bottoms of his feet, the level of the sea rising the further out Namor went into the surf. There is a loud CLASH of thunder and Pietro looks upwards, a huge blot of lightning strikes and fades but before the next strike, in the dark lull between them he sees another dragon, almost as large as Namor, but it’s scales are as grey as the gathering storm clouds and it has one stripe of  pale white running down the length of its body from the tip of its nose to the tail, it shines a brilliant white against the grey and look like a lightning strike, it flies through the sky, cutting between the dark grey clouds, he sees it flick its tail and another lightening strikes, crashing towards the earth. The sky dragon looks down at them and for the briefest moment Pietro swear it smiles, before it goes upwards in a spiraling movement, flying higher. Its body moving like a pale ribbon against the sky and with every swish of its tail another blot of lighting struck the ground until they are swimming in a sea of electricity, the air is charged around them, yet they do not die.

Namor is further out to sea than Pietro had ever been without a large boat and now the water is at his waist, as the thunder rolls though out the sky he grabs Namor’s neck even tighter, but the dragons neck is too wide for him to completely encircle. He closes his eyes as the water finally rises to his chest and then between one deep breath and the next he is swallowed by that dark cold water.

*****

Lorna goes to the window, the wind is shaking the trees and shutters which had been open to try at let the small breeze into the hot room now must be shut. The new born twins are wailing as Wanda and Bova try to comfort them, the plump maid goes out of the room to get another blanket since it has now turned cold. Lorna stares at the gale outside and is surprised when rain begins to fall.

“Wanda! It’s raining! Rain!”

“That hasn’t happened in years!”

Lorna’s happiness swells as she kisses her sister on the forehead before racing out to share this joy with her family. Yet as she walks Lorna feels a sense of foreboding as she searches for her family, where was her father and brother? They were nowhere to be seen. Turning the corner she runs smack into Fabian.

“Now now my princess, it does not look good for you to be so _overeager_ … however Fabian understands that no woman can resist him.”

Hastily stepping back he glares at the red headed courtier. Fabian thought his stupid smug sneer was supposed to be flirty but it did nothing but make Lorna feel nauseous.

“I am searching for my brother and father. Have you seen them?”

“Not since dinner however a servant claims that they saw the King leave the hall towards the sea-.”

“Leave! But it is raining!”

“I can see that Princess.” Fabian spoke as if Lorna was stupid and he was being nice patronizing her, but she had already left him behind in the hall running towards door.

“Father!”

The rain began to pour faster, lightening stuck the air and the sound of thunder filled her ears. Still Lorna ran, searching, her heart pounding as that feeling of dread from earlier filled her. Panic set in as she called out again.

“Father! Pietro!”

Her emerald hair is a wet curtain, she is soaked to the bone, her clothes feel heavy as she searches the grounds. Finally down the stone steps she sees her father standing on the shore, he is staring out at the ocean. The waves are a tempest they rock and crash upon the sand, the wind howls like some mad beast. “FATHER!”

He looks crazed as his eyes turn to Lorna, “He is gone.”

Lorna’s fear skyrockets, “Father?! Pietro! Where is he?”

Erik’s blue eyes, wet from the rain, surely it was the rain and not tears Lorna thought, return to the crashing thundering black waves.

“What the sea will take, the sea must have.”

“Father you are making no sense! Please! We must go home and then search for Pietro, Come father” Lorna tugs his hand, cold in her own, and manages to guide her father back home.

Morning dawns as doctors are called in to tend to the King, as the sun begins to shine Lorna orders out search boats, and the other servants search the palace and grounds, even the entire city was pulled into looking for the missing Prince. By the end of the day they found nothing, Wanda wailed, and Lorna had to hold her tight as she sobbed into her sister’s curly brown hair. They had lost the only person who had truly cared and protected them.

King Erik lay ill from the cold he was exposed to in the rain for several days as Lorna and Wanda mourned their lost brother and made preparation for his funeral. It rained for three days but King Erik never recovered. He was once a handsome, strong willed, vibrant man. Loss had turned him cruel, and another loss had broken him and made him a sad feeble shell of the man he used to be.

*****

They are underwater, and everything moves differently, the sea lord below him serenely swims through the water ever out to sea and slightly downward towards the sea floor. A giant Koi swims up to them, its scales a mix of orange and white. Pietro’s father had a pond of koi in a pond, and the prince often liked to watch them swim when he was younger but this one was a giant! The huge creature keeps pace with them and Pietro can feel that breath he took before entering the ocean was almost gone. The prince was light headed, his chest screams for air. Then the fish turns to him and its large eyes seem to focus as a small air bubble grows out of his lips. The air bubble gets bigger and bigger until it presses against Pietro’s face. It doesn’t pop; instead the air bubble engulfs his head and makes everything look wavy. Namor continues his ceaseless trek down into the depths and the swaying motion could lull one to sleep if they wrre tired, Pietro can breathe, it is like he can feel the pressure of the water but it does not enter his mouth or nose. The fish swims off, and Pietro has no chance to thank it for its aid.

After a time, how long it was Pietro cannot say it could have been an hour or a whole day, the waters are dark, they speak of danger just beyond Pietro’s limited sight, he twists around trying to see where the danger would come from. His movements make the dragon look back, one green eye takes him in, and then turns back towards their path. Yet after a few moments there is a soft glow. It swims towards them and once closer more lights appear in a array of different colors. Jelly fish are a myriad of colors, orange, green, blue, white, and pink, they slowly drifting by and Pietro’s fear of the unknown is washed away by a feeling of astonishment, wonder, and joy. He reaches out to touch a jellyfish, its stings his fingers and he curses as he pulls away. There was a charge to them, like small lightening.

The jellyfish leave them and they continue on in silence and Pietro wonders if Namor called them up from the sea to make him at ease. Now there is a soft glow in the distance. As they near Pietro can see a building, it is strangely surreal to see a villa on the bottom of the sea.

It grows larger as Namor swims towards it, there are plenty of fish that swim by but they are not like the fish Pietro is used to seeing, some have strange blue scales that seem to glow, and others have lights that dangle before their heads. They come to a great door, it is made out of gold, and it reflects them, the sight of him astride the dragon is like a dream but then maybe this whole night was a dream? It was far more plausible that Pietro had angered his father once more, had been beaten until he passed out and was now dreaming of a protector who would take him away to paradise beneath the ocean… too strange to be real.

The doors open, and he sees people now, they do not look like him or like Namor, they are not dragons, they look more like fish, if fish were people.

They had blue skin and pointed ears, gills on their necks and their hands are webbed like their feet. Some have more fish like features than others, some with fins on their backs, or hair like sea weed, others with large black eyes. A few looked like what a shark might be if it was given legs. They all had happy faces as the dragon came into the palace. Their voices sounded strange, and he does not know their language. The door closes behind them and there is a pop as the air bubble around his head disappears, for one instant he panics, thinking he will drown but inside there is no water. Namor stops inside, the great hall is far bigger than his father’s entire house, and Pietro hesitates a moment, wary of being among those fish people, and losing his seat of security. He finally slides down, and the people who had watched them come in gather close, they do not touch him but they crowd around as curious faces peer at him whispering to each other. He steps back towards the dragon one hand reaching out to reassure himself that Namor was there, but instead of scales his hand meets flesh. A cool, hard and muscled chest. He whips his head around, and his mouth gapes open. There is a man he had never seen before, he is tall far taller than him and the others gathered around them. He has smooth tanned skin, green eyes that match the dragon’s, and hair blacker than the ink Pietro used to write with. This man’s body is… gorgeous. Pietro flushes as his eyes look downwards, marveling at the perfectly formed frame, the broad shoulders and muscled arms. Each arm wore a set of bracers, they were gold, and as he continues his admiration, he sees the man is wearing a garment around his privates, made of green scales, and his thighs are just as strong as his arms. Pietro stares at the man’s feet, his ankles have wings, they are beautiful, each feather seemed as though they came from the wings of a dove, a pure soft white. He forgets himself until he feels the man’s chest move as he chuckles, eyes quickly moving back to his handsome face Pietro realizes he is still touching that sculpted chest, the pink in his cheeks becomes a dark hue as he pulls his hand back as though he were touching a fire.

“Have you all nothing to do but gawk at my new mate?” The man’s voice rings out, loud and reprimanding and all the fish people jump and scurry about, getting back to work.

_Wait did he say- then that would mean-_

Pietro’s embarrassment turns to shock as he realizes that the man was Namor, the Sea Lord, but he had once been a dragon, and in all the stories he had learned about the gods he had never known them to ever take on human form. Namor is studying him, one finger on his chin and the other arm on his hip, as he looks over the prince. Pietro is suddenly acutely aware that his robes are still soaking wet from the swim in the ocean, and there is a chill in the air that he had not noticed before, he tries to right his robes as he can feel the cold seep into his body. He tries nonchalantly to look at Namor, his focus was more on his face now and Pietro can see the sharp cheekbones, the way his hair dips with a widows peak, and that Namor also has pointed ears just like the servants who had been there to greet their lord. Pietro sees a set of gills as well, hidden just behind each of Namor’s ears on his neck. He finally stops trying to right his robes, it was hopeless, he looked like a wet cat, uncomfortable and irritated.

Namor reaches out and touches Pietro’s hair, it is a quick touch.

“The ceremony will be tonight, my servant Vashti, will take you to your room and others will help prepare you.”

_Tonight? Then that means its morning now? And they had swum all night._

With that Namor turns leaves Pietro in the middle of the great hall alone.

*****

Namor is glad to finally be home, it took a lot of energy to go up to the world of man, and he feels tired, his new consort was pleasing enough and Namor has a slight bounce in his step as he makes his way to his quarters. Vasthi is there waiting at the door.

“My Lord, I have hears whispers on the waves it is true what they say\?”

“Yes old friend, it is true, he waits for your aid in the hall. See that he is well taken care of and that the ceremony is ready by nightfall.”

Vashti bows, he is an old man, and so his bows are not deep, the white hair and long white beard show his age, he had come here to dwell beneath the sea ages past and his human life had been transformed but he would not see another tide. This worries Namor, for though Vashti’s skin was as blue as the other servants he knows that soon the sea will claim him.

“Where is our shelled friend? I had thought he would be with you?”

“You know him, he likes to visit the surface and will likely be back whenever he feels he wants to be.”

Vashti chuckles as he leaves Namor to the privacy of his room where he would rest before preparing for the night. Vasthi makes his way slowly to the great hall and finds the one Namor spoke of, looking like a fish out of water, Pietro floundered, unsure of what to do now that he was alone. None of the other servants could communicate with him. An old man came and bowed, “Come with me Prince, and I will take you to where you need to be.”

“You speak my language?”

“I was born upon the shore. Follow.”

Pietro falls into step with the man, at this close distance he can see that Vashti is blind, and he makes his way surely as though he had traveled the halls a thousand times.

“How did you come to be here if you are of my people?”

“I was sailing in a ship once, long ago, and...” The old man faltered, they walked in silence a few steps before he continued, “There was a terrible thing, then a storm, and I fell into the sea. Namor saved me. So now I serve him.”

“Why not go back? To our world? Why have you let them keep you here?”

“Keep me? My prince, I wanted to stay. I was offered the chance to leave but why would I ever give up living in this wonder? I have been happy here.”

Pietro walks a few more steps before he confesses.

“I do not think I could be happy here, my family are above.”

“I am sure you will find a way to be at peace.”

Pietro falls silent as they reach his room, it is pretty, there is a small bed, off to the side, and table upon which there are clothes tied up in string, and a large bath set into the ground, the water moves in a lazy current and coming closer Pietro can feel the heat of the water. He almost wants to jump in with his clothes on! He had begun to shiver with each step towards the room as the cold continued to envelop him.

There is a window but looking out, once could only see the water and the fish who were swimming by. He thinks of his sisters and how they must be taking the news of his ‘death’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still have two more chapters in progress for this story and it may have more.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was inspired by a mutual friend and I will be adding more chapters to it soon. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
